<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505052">You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt'>isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spreading Positivity 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, Living Together, M/M, Moving, Moving In Together, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Stiles cannot Follow Directions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t,” he said, voice tight. “I can’t do this. Fuck.” </p>
<p>He really couldn’t do this. Not on his own. Not like he was sure he could. </p>
<p>He needed Derek. He fucking <i>needed</i> him. He couldn’t do this without him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spreading Positivity 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t do this. </p>
<p>Stiles really, really couldn’t do this. </p>
<p>He thought he’d be okay. He thought this was manageable. That he could get through this on his own. But he couldn’t. </p>
<p>Sitting in the corner of the large room, back against the wall and hands buried in his hair, he was legitimately close to tears. His chest was doing that tight thing it always did when he was feeling overwhelmed, and his eyes were burning with the need to fill with moisture. </p>
<p>He tugged a bit harder on the hair between his fingers, struggling to stop the flow of tears that so badly wanted to be let loose. </p>
<p>“I can’t,” he said, voice tight. “I can’t do this. Fuck.” </p>
<p>He really couldn’t do this. Not on his own. Not like he was sure he could. </p>
<p>He needed Derek. He fucking <em>needed</em> him. He couldn’t do this without him.</p>
<p>Pulling his hands out of his hair, he sniffed once and rubbed at his face, making sure he hadn’t actually started crying, then forced himself to his feet, using the wall to help him. He didn’t know how long he’d stayed curled in that corner like he was, but his legs felt like Jell-o and ached when he walked. </p>
<p>He somehow managed to make it out of the room he was in, sniffing again and clearing his throat. Moving to the stairs, he descended them slowly, chest still tight and eyes burning with the need to let tears spill over. He managed to resist the temptation. </p>
<p>Walking into the large living room, he paused in the doorway, wishing there was another way. He so badly thought he could do this alone, but he couldn’t, and he needed Derek. </p>
<p>So, with a sigh, he moved forward to the couch until he was right beside it, stared down at his snoring boyfriend, sighed, and then nudged his shoulder with one hand. </p>
<p>“Derek.” </p>
<p>He got a grunt and waved away, Derek turning his head from one side to the other, lips parted slightly while he continued to sleep. </p>
<p>Stiles jabbed him again, a bit harder this time. “Derek. Come on, man. You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” </p>
<p>It took a few more insistent jabs before Derek’s eyes finally opened to slits, staring up at Stiles like he was wishing he’d taken his nap somewhere far, far away. Somewhere Stiles couldn’t find him to wake him up from it. </p>
<p>To be fair, Derek had been doing almost all the heavy lifting. Sure, the rest of the pack had helped, but as soon as they’d gotten the keys to their new, cozy little house, Stiles had immediately started cleaning it furiously so they could move in, and had actually been bringing boxes over for hours as soon as it was sufficiently liveable. </p>
<p>Derek, being the supportive boyfriend he was, had obediently started helping. Stiles suspected it was more because Derek was looking forward to officially living together than because he was worried about Stiles being in charge of the decor, like he’d suggested. </p>
<p>And of course, being a Werewolf, the things Stiles wanted to bring over in the middle of the night got bigger and heavier, because he knew Derek could handle them while he held open doors. </p>
<p>They’d slept maybe four hours before the pack had shown up to help them move the rest of their things while Stiles, Allison and Lydia had gone to Ikea to grab a few extra items Derek and Stiles had already determined they needed. They’d given the address to have everything delivered, and by the time Derek and the pack had finished up with everything that needed to be moved, the Ikea truck had shown up and Derek was once again moving furniture. </p>
<p>Sure, he didn’t technically <em>have</em> to since the Ikea guys were hired for that specifically, but Derek didn’t like strangers in their new house since it smelled like pack and he wanted to keep it that way. So Derek and Boyd had helped move everything in from the Ikea truck to get it done faster, and finally, after all that, Derek was allowed to rest. </p>
<p>He’d promptly crashed on the couch, and Stiles had made lunch for all the Betas as a thank you for helping.</p>
<p>And by ‘made lunch,’ he’d ordered pizza. It had been a thrilling experience giving the pizza place his new address, because he <em>owned</em> this house. With <em>Derek</em>. And that was fucking <em>amazing</em>. </p>
<p>Once the Betas had eaten and left, Stiles decided he was going to start organizing the place in an attempt to get it more liveable. He’d unpacked all of their clothes and toiletries, then moved to the kitchen to sort that stuff out. He got new sheets on the bed, loaded the hall closet with the plethora of towels they both seemed to have, and then had started unpacking boxes at random to get them all out of the way. </p>
<p>When he’d run out of things to do, he’d decided to try his hand at setting up his home office. As a freelance journalist, he could work from home, which was why Derek had been adamant on buying this place even though it was outside Stiles’ budget. </p>
<p>Derek had picked up the slack on that, which Stiles was still annoyed about, but he appreciated that Derek had really wanted a place where Stiles could have his own office. Besides, it wouldn’t be <em>just</em> for work, they’d probably use it for research too, since Beacon Hills was <em>still</em> a cesspool of monsters. </p>
<p>Cue Stiles’ attempt to build an Ikea desk on his own, followed by a complete mental breakdown when he got bested by picture instructions. Really, the tears threatening were more frustration than anything else, because it should <em>not</em> be this fucking hard to build a God damn Ikea desk! </p>
<p>“Are you crying?” Derek asked, rubbing at his face with both hands and looking like he was ready to pass back out any second. Stiles wouldn’t let him, not only because he needed help, but also because if Derek slept too much he’d fuck up his sleep schedule and it had taken Stiles <em>months</em> to get the guy on a normal sleep pattern. </p>
<p>“No,” Stiles insisted. “Almost. Ikea’s trying to kill me.” </p>
<p>“I told you to wait for me,” Derek grumbled, rubbing the back of his head while sitting up. </p>
<p>“Uh, no you didn’t. You stumbled to the couch and passed out.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” Derek frowned. “Well, I meant to tell you to wait for me. You’re not good at following directions.” </p>
<p>Stiles sputtered as Derek got to his feet, stretching. “Excuse me! I am <em>excellent</em> at following directions!” </p>
<p>That earned him a look. “I tell you to run, you stay put. I tell you not to touch something, you touch it. I tell you to wait on the pack before moving, you have half your clothes in the Jeep.” </p>
<p>“That is <em>completely</em> different,” Stiles argued. “That’s just me not being good at following directions that come from <em>you</em>. I am perfectly capable of building an Ikea desk by myself!” </p>
<p>Derek’s eyebrows rose, and when he went to sit back down on the couch, Stiles flailed and grabbed at him, forcing him to stay standing.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Stiles insisted at the amused look that earned him. “I’ll bring the pizza upstairs for you. Want anything to drink?” </p>
<p>“Coffee.” Derek kissed his temple on his way past him to the stairs. “It’s gonna be a long day.” </p>
<p>“Living with me, it’s gonna be a long <em>life</em>,” Stiles teased. </p>
<p>“I knew what I was getting into,” Derek called over his shoulder, clearly grinning. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” </p>
<p>“Damn right!” Stiles said, a grin on his own face while he headed into the kitchen to get the pizza he’d saved for Derek. His pack was vicious when it came to food, but Stiles wasn’t about to let his hero go hungry! </p>
<p>It was definitely going to be a long day, but it would be worth it for the long <em>life</em> that would follow. </p>
<p>Stiles couldn’t wait. </p>
<p>
  <strong>END.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay but like, it's entertaining trying to find ways to turn angsty prompts into non-angsty fics. </p>
<p>Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis </p>
<p>Come chill with me on <a href="https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>